gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-007 Arios Gundam
Gundam Kyrios' successor unit. Similar to the Kyrios, it has the ability to transform in between mobile suit form and an aircraft form for high speed combat. This is the replacement mobile suit for Allelujah Haptism. It is later upgraded into GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M. Combat Characteristics Fighter Mode The new fighter body of Arios is meant for high speed flight and combat. The unit also duals as a semi-mobile armor against enemy units. Kyrios originally had a GN Shield that could transform into a pincer claw weapon that could grab enemy units and destroy them with an electro-blade. While Arios has no physical shield, the pincer-claw aspect was incorporated into the design of the front body of Arios's fighter form. When transformed, Arios can grab enemy units and can either remove a mobile suit out of the combat zone or literally clip them down with its GN particle infused pincer. To increase the effectiveness and survivability of combat, GN Archer was added to Arios' overall arsenal. The unit was originally meant to be a new generation of Kyrios' GN Tail Booster, but CB engineers evolved the design of the tail booster into a transformable MS unit for Arios. GN Archer is still a Tail Booster unit, granting Arios greater speed, maneuverability, and additional firepower with GN Missiles; the GN Cannon aspect of the original Tail Booster was never incorporated. Mobile Suit Mode Just like its predecessor, it carries a twin beam rifle as it's primary weapon and a pair of beam sabers for melee combat. Arios' forearms contains sub-machine guns for rapid fire to spray a hail of beam fire against enemy units and can attack at greater speeds. It carries two GN Beam Shield emitters on its shoulders that can generate a protective GN field, thus a physical hand-held shield was not made. Its weakness lies with the pilot of Arios, Allelujah. He is no longer the super soldier he used to be, having received a head injury after Operation Fallen Angels. The unit is unable to reach it's full combat potential because of it. Armaments GN Beam Saber Located within the sides of Arios' thighs, the compartment will fold forth for Arios to use in melee combat. The beam emitted is sufficiently strong enough to destroy a GNX's lance. Due to Allelujah's preference of non energy weapons, the beam sabers aren't used in most combat situations. GN Beam Shield The beam shield parts are equipped on both of Arios' shoulders. This new defense system is capable of generating a barrier of GN Particles, thus a hand carried shield is not used. Unlike the GN Field Barrier, it has offensive capabilities. In fighter mode, its front section can open to ensnare an enemy before cutting it in two with beam energy. GN Sub-Machine Gun Twin-barrelled beam sub-machine guns mounted within the forearms of Arios. The sub-machine guns are usually hidden under the forearm armor of Arios and pops out for rapid firing. While not a powerful weapon, it's capable of causing serious damage when used in conjunction with Trans-Am. GN Twin Beam Rifle The GN twin beam rifle is the main weapon of Gundam Arios. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. One of the barrels is movable, so Arios can attack the ground when in flight mode. Compared to Kyrios' weaker sub-machine rifle, this beam rifle can severely damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the Ahead. In episode 15 of the second season, Arios is shown to have a second GN twin beam rifle though for unknown reasons it is never seen or used again. GN Vulcans A pair of vulcans are located at the beam shield section of Arios. In fighter mode, the front nose is capable of firing a hail of beam fire; the strength of the weapon is relatively weak compared to the rest of its arsenal, the weapon is best used for striking down small targets such as missiles. Variant GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios This MS configuration is when GN Archer is docked on top of Arios Gundam. It acts as a GN Tail Booster component for Arios to give the Gundam greater speed, firepower, and maneuverability. GN Archer itself is a transformable MS unit, but it can't transform or combine with Arios in MS form. GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon *Specifications: **Unit type: Transformable Aerial Combat Heavy Armed MS **Model Number: GN-007/AL **Overall height: 19.1 meters **Overall weight: 81.5 metric tons (Ascalon equipment: 30.1 metric tons) **Equipment: GN Drive, Trans-Am system **Armaments: ***GN Sword ***GN Beam Cannon ***GN Missile Container x 2 ***GN Twin Beam Rifle ***GN Beam Saber x 2 ***GN Vulcan Gun x 2 ***GN Sub-Machine Gun x 2 Featured in Gundam 00V, Gundam Arios Ascalon is the proposed upgrade to the original Arios by equipping the 'A'sca'l'''on parts. The Ascalon upgrade is focused on its fighter mode, adding three new sets of weapons to Arios, a large ''GN Sword, a GN Beam Cannon and dual missile launcher packs on its back. By staying in flight mode, it will be more effective at charging the GNR-101A GN Archer's energy. This idea is reflected in Arios Ascalon's new red on white paint scheme. Although the additional weapons are extremely powerful, the GN beam cannon has firepower comprable to GN-005 Gundam Virtue's GN Beam Bazooka and is only usable in MA mode. Only the missile launchers are capable of being used in MS mode. Furthermore, the shoulder GN Beam Shield has to be removed in order to install the GN Beam Cannon. The Ascalon plan was eventually scrapped with only GN missile containers carried onto the Gundam as GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam History Development After the disappearance of Allelujah Haptism and Gundam Kyrios, only Kyrios' GN Drive was recovered from the battle. The solar furnace was kept at one of the secret Lagrange point resource satellites until another Gundam could utilize the drive. During the 5-year hiatus of Celestial Being, Arios Gundam went into production. Arios was ready to roll out by 2312 A.D. without a pilot. Arios was kept in Lagrange 3 until they discovered Allelujah Haptism's location and deployed it on automatic pilot to rescue the Meister. Aftermath With Allelujah absent, the Arios is suggested to have been kept in Celestial Being's resource satellite for storage as a new successor model is in the works to replace it. References Notes *In September 2009 special version of 1/100 Arios Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. External Links *GN-007 Arios Gundam on MAHQ *Arios Gundam on Wikipedia